


Can't Explain

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Multi, first fic yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4224465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theta isn't real</p><p>Amy doesn't make sense </p><p>And the Doctor wants to stop</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sonder

**Author's Note:**

> 23 emotions you can't explain DW style

_S O N D E R_

"The realization that each passerby has a life as vivid and complex as your own"

{Theta & Koschei}

The red grasses of Gallifrey were just tall enough to hide the two boys who camped under the gnarled tree that towered over Theta’s home. They had spent the day running, for Theta, he was running from the bubbled Citadel and the fiery gaze of the Cardinal Boursa as he told him off again and again. For Koschei he was running from his home, where he had spent hours clutching his head pleading for the drums to stop, he felt pathetic for having to run from his problem and fall into Theta’s arms as if he was his safety blanket.

Theta never seemed real to Koschei.

He just seemed to be there and had just appeared out of the humid night that Koschei had been lead to the Untempered Schism, sitting there a ways from the Schism in the scarlet grass with wild ash blond hair and wide eyes muttering something under his breath. Koschei sat next to Theta feeling a bit prudish with his slicked back onyx hair and his blemish free face.

“You ran.” Koschei had said simply, bringing his knees to his chest to have something in common with Theta. Theta tilted his head to face him his eyes were closed and his lips were pressed together, “Did it...scare you?” Koschei had never gotten a straight answer from him but he had just opened his eyes seeing him for the first time,

“Who are you?”

“Koschei Oakdown.” His diplomatic tendencies took over and he pushed out his hand. Instead, Theta hugged him tightly,

“Theta Sigma.” He pulled away, his smoke gray eyes sparkling under the star speckled sky.

Ever since then Theta had seemed artificial, too perfect to be a Timelord, too wild to be alive. He kept to himself, but some had the nerve to believe they knew everything about him.

If Koschei didn’t know why Theta’s eyes would flash gold or why he’d suddenly spout nonsense in a foreign language neither did anyone.

"Koschei?" Theta asked waving his freckled hand in front of Koschei's powder blue eyes. "Koschei, are you okay?" Again, Koschei looked at Theta trying to find anything that would make him see more real.

There was nothing.

His hair was wild and ash blond, strands finding the way to fall above his wide eyes, his face had small half healed cuts from his daily life of recklessness. His other hand was wrapped up in perfectly blank gauze that went up to his elbow, wrapped up by Koschei himself after he had been injured during one of Theta's sword fighting lessons.

 _Stop_ , Koschei thought, _be an actual Timelord for a moment for me_.

"Say something that makes you real." Koschei murmured, barely audible over the sound of the wind rustling through the scarlet grass. Just as they were years before.

Theta's usual carefree look was replaced with a concerned look, "What?"

"Say something that makes you real, Theta, please!" Koschei yelled grabbing Theta's bandaged and free hands.

"Real? I am completely real, Kos, are you okay?" Theta moved his hands from Koschei's hands to his face making circles with his thumbs.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm okay but Theta…please just tell me a flaw." Koschei worried his lip feeling like he was bothering Theta.

"A flaw?"

"I'm sorry but, please don't take this the wrong way, you are not real to me." Koschei let out a long breath. "You're never gone like I am because of the drums you know."

"Koschei…" Theta sat closer to Koschei making his chest tighten even more, placing his hands on Koschei's neck.They were so close, he could feel Theta's calloused hands that found their way to the base of his hair. "I'm always gone, just _always_. I don't seem real to me, Kos!" A frantic edge made its way into his voice, and he began taking a breath between each words as he always did. "You want a flaw Koschei Oakdown!? Here you go," Koschei began to second guess his wishes, Theta took forever to come down from emotions like this. " _I am half human!_ My mother was from Terra, or Sol 3, Earth or whatever, but she is _not_ a Gallifreyan! Everything I am is a mess! I'm going to go insane from genetics and you call me _perfect!?_ " Moments passed and the echoes of Theta's yells died off leaving the two staring at each other intensely. Koschei sighed low and slow before he whispered,

"Theta…"

He was interrupted by Theta quickly moving his hands from his neck to the lapels of his jacket and pulling him into a hot, passionate kiss. Koschei's hearts seemed to stop cold leaving his hands frozen on the ground, everything slowed and drowned out just him and Theta together. Theta was basically on his lap and he pushed him down to the grass pressing his body to the ground. Theta released his lapels and pushed Koschei's loose black strands out of his face, he smiled,

"I'm still a fantastic kisser."

Koschei's breathless feeling reflected on his face and Theta furrowed his eyebrows.

"What's wrong, did you not want that? Have you never been with a boy before?"

"No, I-I've just never been kissed like that."

"Well that was a kiss to seal a secret." Theta pushed himself off, a fierce look returned into his smokey eyes. "If you tell anyone that I'm a Hybrid I _will_ come for you."

Still dazed from the kiss Koschei just looked at Theta just registering his blond hair,

"Sunshine." He said stupidly suddenly wanting more of Theta. Theta laughed into his hands,

"I'll take it."

Theta kissed Koschei's flushed cheeks and the two sat back to back-one watching the binary suns set and the other watching the shining stars rise in brilliant colors.


	2. Opia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to anyone who even viewed this fic it was a *big* help.

_O P I A_

“The ambiguous intensity of looking someone in the eye, which can feel simultaneously invasive and vulnerable.”

{Nine & Rose}

Rose remembered all at once that the Doctor was an alien.

From across their breakfast and opposite side of the table she stared at him fiddling with a blinking device that shot out a spark every once and a while. His jacket was set on the side of the chair leaving him with dark red jumper. Rose Marion Tyler, ex-shopgirl, current holder of bronze in gymnastic, the previously most unremarkable person in all of London, was eating a bagel with an almost millennia old alien.

"You know," the Doctor muttered, blowing off something from the device that was now blinking blue, "your eyes will dry out if you don't blink for an extended amount of time." he looked to a now blushing Rose.

"Oh I-I" she blinked, "sorry."

"Don't apologize." the Doctor spoke, he set the device down on the table, "What were you looking at?"

"You." Rose answered simply, the Doctor raised an eyebrow."I mean, you are an alien. You were not born on my planet and were born more than nine-hundred years before me and now we're traveling together."

"Yes…?" the Doctor said obviously not getting her point. He exchanged his seat for the one right next to Rose, she angled her face to at least look at him. "And?"

"And…I guess I'm just wondering why. Wherever we go, Doctor, people look at you like you're this fairytale hero come to life, like you're going to change all their lives for the better. I'm just your _sidekick_ I guess." Rose toyed with her hair looking at the minute amount of brown that ran through it.

The TARDIS groaned and Rose felt the vibrations under her feet easier to detect. Either that or she was physically and emotionally avoiding the Doctor's stare.

"Rose?" the Doctor asked his voice soft dipping his head to meet her gaze. "You really think that?" She nodded, "Well that's just ridiculous, Rose Tyler you are _not_ a sidekick. In this fairytale we're both the heroes, the amount of people that you alone have saved has given you that rank beyond a doubt because you, Rose Tyler, are _fantastic_."

Rose tilted her head up and they just looked at eachother, brown against blue, and had a mutual agreement. They were both heroes, millennium old Timelord or nineteen year old human alike.

"Well," Rose added a smirk on her face "where will we space heroes go next?"

The Doctor stood making his way to the console room. "I'm thinking Jupiter 2350, great Olympic Games. _Completely_ anti-gravity, I was there at the first one had a little bit of an Amorta problem…" the Doctor continued to babble on down about green aliens leaving Rose to herself smiling,

"Rose Tyler," she whispered to herself "ex-shopgirl, current holder of bronze in gymnastics, _space hero._ "

"Rose!" the Doctor popped his head through the doorframe. "Are you coming?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."


End file.
